Action!
Action! is the 19th episode of season 7 and the 169th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary September 7 – 9 days for the day of the Final Trial. The episode begins in Kadic, at the following morning during the class of sciences with explaining the theory of sciences for each the students, that will have to do a presentation for the next week. In the outskirts of Kadic, a man with glasses appears with a car after parking and looks directly to the academy, that will be the perfect place for the big day and removes his glasses revealing that he's , smiling. After finishing the class of sciences, and enter in the class to say something, give him a big news surprise that some actors come here to Kadic to film a new film and presents him to the director that he will choose to a student to appear in a scene and James Finson enters greeting them to the students again, and says him that how long without seeing them when recognising Ulrich and Sissi. He explains him that the presentation of the actors will be present inside the gymnasium for this afternoon, and will do some autographs for the students included the professors. Sissi asks him which title of the film go to film, James says him that it will be a secret but gives some details that is will be a séquelle of X-Men after beeing released in the United States the recent film of X-Men: "Days of Future Past", like the big success and the new film will be set in France. Ulrich cross the fingers thinking that it won't be the factory, just he says him that it will film in the factory again. Aelita raises the hand and asks if it isn't better to film in another place. It remembers the same that happened in the episode 8, "( , and Mrs. Kensington take a paper for the autograph. The students and professors enter in the gymnasium and they're the present actors: Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen, Shawn Ashmore, Anna Paquin, Ellen Page, Famke Janssen, James Marsden, Rebecca Romijn, Kelsey Grammer and Daniel Cudmore. The students become excited a lot, when a man organises each row to choose who will sign the autograph. Yumi chooses Hugh Jackman because she's a fan of Wolverine in Japan; Aelita and Odd choose Ellen Page; Ulrich and Jeremy choose Patrick Stewart known like Jean-Luc Picard of Star Trek: The Next Generation; William and Sissi choose Hugh Jackman also. The rest of the students with other actors and begin to sign the autographs almost until the night. Afterwards the students seat for the presentation of the actors, they say that the following film of X-Men will be titled "The Curse of the Snake", a new sequel which will be set in France and wants to choose one of the students to go out in the scene, but depends on the luck to who goes to choose. Jim teaches a box, inside there are white papers and another papers with an X. If anyone finds an X will be chosen for the filming and the rest of the white papers won't be elected, but they will conform with the autograph that they have and the filming will begin tomorrow. All the students return to his room to sleep now since it's very late, the rest of the actors go to a hotel. To the following morning, Hugh Jackman and James Marsden are in the factory preparing the filming, but they're memorising the dialogues, the rest are in a square of France already filming the scene. Suddenly a spectre of X.A.N.A. possesses Hugh Jackman showing the and goes to Kadic, before pushes James Finson mildly and says him that he can't move now. James, concerned, looks by the elevator but seems to be in operation. Hugh Jackman is in the corridor going to the room of Jeremy and knocks at the door, he opens it and almost he becomes exited by his presence but discovers that he's possessed by X.A.N.A., but seldom he doesn't attack him and takes a paper to write some data quickly with greater speed and when finishing takes a post-it writing a message for Jeremy and puts: "These data are necessary to defeat the Baron, I can help you". Jeremy is surprised by what X.A.N.A. is doing now, but he have to trust him and says that he agrees. Back at the filming, James Finson is fed up to expect and wants to go to look for Hugh Jackman to present in the filming, since he's delaying a bit when another spectre possesses the actor James Marsden by the Baron, and also goes away giving another slight push to James Finson almost thrown to the floor and runs at full speed when he discovered that X.A.N.A. is alive. Then the rest of the actors also arrive at the Factory but they're scared and hthey separate them with strength. Hugh Jackman is in front of the computer of Jeremy giving more necessary data to destroy the Baron and he knows the plan to bring the Final Trial, and he wasn't the author of Yumi's kidnapping, when he sees James Marsden possessed by the Baron in the window and assaults it attacking Hugh Jackman, who shatter the glasses when crossing. Jeremy takes him the data to escape, Jackman (X.A.N.A.) says Jeremy that he must go the factory now and he will keep occupied the Baron for a while. The actors arrive to Kadic without knowing what's happening when they see Hugh and James fighting something odd with a supernatural strength. James, so excited by the big scene of action, says that it's perfect to film the scene and then he sees that Jeremy is going out of Kadic going to the Factory, but he ignores it. James (Baron) sees Jeremy who is escaping and goes to him to trap him and destroy the data that wrote X.A.N.A., but Hugh (X.A.N.A.) prevents him still fighting. James (Baron) gives him a kick to his stomach bumping to the wall and goes to Jeremy running at full speed. While in the Factory, Jeremy enters into the Factory and goes to the elevator to go to the laboratory, to check the tower activated. While James (Baron) goes to the Factory also and sees that the elevator isn't there, jumps to break the ceiling, go down to the door and opens it by force, and Jeremy is inserting the CD to deactivate the tower. But he's saved by Hugh (X.A.N.A.) holding his shoulders and throws him to the elevator leaving him unaware. Jeremy finally deactivates the tower and the spectre of the Baron goes out of the body of James escaping by the tunnel of the elevator. Hugh looks Jeremy and thanks him, asks after him what's doing it. Although X.A.N.A. has his own aim and wants to help to prevent the destruction of the Earth. He asks him if he knows Juno. He knows her well, that she's the Guardian of Lyoko, but she's only trying to protect the Earth. Then James appears at the laboratory discovering the existence of the supercomputer and remains amazed together with the others actors. Hugh (X.A.N.A.) sees James and the actors, and James Finson when seeing that James Marsden is in the floor unaware asks them what has happened, and Jeremy says that they won't remember at all of the Factory and does a return to the past and covers all Kadic. Everything returns at the beginning, the filming already has begun in the Factory and a student is elected: Yumi Ishiyama, that shares the scene with Hugh Jackman interpreting a paper of a young girl mutant who was an orphan. After finishing the filming, Yumi says that all has gone out well but says him that it did a promise to Hugh, that she won't explain at all on the film and will keep on being a secret until the release of the film smiling. The Lyoko-Warriors feel envy and congratulate him by the filming. Later all abandon the Factory and the supercomputer hasn't been discovered. Now all the actors go out of France to continue the filming in another country and all the actors: Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen, Shawn Ashmore, Anna Paquin, Ellen Page, Famke Janssen, James Marsden, Rebecca Romijn, Kelsey Grammer and Daniel Cudmore says goodbye and they enter in a bus going to the airport. Aelita doubts if they will see again James Finson in Kadic some day and Jeremy says him: "Who knows it? I expect that it won't be the last time that we will see him". Jeremy explains him what has happened when X.A.N.A. was combating against the Baron and had given the data to destroy to the Baron like a new opportunity to avoid the Apocalypse. In a flashback, before the time reversion, X.A.N.A. wants to gather tomorrow with him in the laboratory. Gallery Episode169.jpg|The teams are preparing the filming in the factory. es:¡Acción! fr:Action! Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes